


In The Morning

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a lazy Saturday morning and that means only one thing to both Cas and Dean; lazy, sleepy, loving morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had this fic for a long while and I decided that it has finally reached its time to see the light. I might not be posting as often as usual now because I'm trying to work on a longer fic with A/B/O dynamics, but I'll probably still be here to annoy the shit out of you guys :) Read away!!

The air was warm under the covers where Dean and Cas lay, limbs tangled together in the light of late morning that was hidden by the blinds. Dean woke up slowly, blinking a few times and stretching as much as his position would allow. He let loose a yawn, poking his head up so that he could get a glimpse of their clock on Cas’ bedside table. It read 9:05.

Dean sighed happily in realization that it was Saturday, and nuzzled Cas’ cheek before pressing a light kiss to his forehead. “You awake?” Dean murmured. Cas buried his head in the pillow, a muffled, ‘no,’ being the response. Dean smiled, pulling Cas closer to him. “Good, neither am I,” he replied, causing Cas to grin as he shifted so that his head was facing Dean instead of being pressed against the pillow.

“What day is it?” he questioned.

“Saturday,” Dean responded. Cas yawned as he asked,

“What time is it?”

“9:05,” Dean replied. Castiel finally relented in blinking open his eyes, and Dean smiled at the sight. “There are those beautiful blue eyes I like to see,” he said softly, causing Cas to grin. “Got a kiss for me?” Dean questioned, causing Cas to smile only more as he shifted forwards and pressed a sweet kiss to Dean’s lips. Cas rested his forehead against Dean's.

“Good morning,” Cas hummed. Dean stole another kiss from Cas.

“Good morning,” Dean replied happily.

“What do we have to do today?” Cas asked as he brushed his nose with Dean's. Dean thought for a moment before answering.

“Well, we've got to do some grocery shopping, but other than that, nothing much,” he responded. Cas groaned.

“Grocery shopping can wait ‘till tomorrow,” he told Dean, who raised his eyebrows.

“That’s funny because I recall you saying that it couldn't possibly wait another day,” Dean told Cas, who sighed.

“I say a lot of things,” Cas simply said, and Dean just chuckled a little.

“Yeah, well, whether you like it or not we're going grocery shopping,” Dean replied.

“Well, at least let me enjoy this for a moment. I'm too comfortable to get up,” Cas sighed. Dean smiled and kissed his forehead once more.

“Don't worry, I am too,” he told Cas, who smiled. There was a pause between the two wherein Cas closed his eyes again and Dean sighed at the sight in front of him. If asked to put into words how lucky he felt to have sweet, caring, beautiful Cas, he wouldn't have been able to find the ones that he felt properly justified just how perfect Cas truly was. He felt as though there were no words for it.

Dean smiled to himself at the thought and pressed forwards, laying a gentle kiss atop each of Cas’ eyelids, then laying one on his forehead and his cheek and finally on his lips.

Cas sighed into the kiss, and Dean pressed his hand more firmly into Cas’ back. Cas recognized the touch and parted his lips, letting Dean's tongue slip past them.

The kiss was lazy, all soft noises and soft smiles, but it wasn't to say that each of them felt a hunger in the pits of their bellies.

Dean pulled away from the kiss, letting his lips wander down the skin of Cas’ neck, nipping and kissing and sucking until Cas was awkwardly shifting so that he could cup the back of Dean's head. “This would work better if you were on top of me,” Cas murmured as he bared his neck for Dean, his eyelids fluttering at the sensation of Dean's lips against his neck.

“I'm so comfortable where I am though,” Dean muttered back. Cas rolled his eyes.

“Dean, just get on top of me,” Cas murmured in response, causing Dean to sigh as he swung one leg over Cas and moved him over a bit, bracing his forearms by Castiel’s head as he straddled him. “There we go,” Cas said as he smiled up at Dean who rolled his eyes. “What? You can feel me much better this way,” Castiel continued as he aligned his crotch with Dean’s and thrusted his hips up for Dean to feel his half hard cock through his boxers. 

“Good point,” Dean sighed as he thrusted his hips back down into Cas’, capturing his lips in Cas’ once again. Cas moaned softly into the kiss as Dean pressed his body against Cas, the heat that emanated from both their bodies beginning to grow even more under the warmth of the sheets. Cas' hands slid up Dean's shirt, relishing in the warm skin he found in response. Dean began a slow, almost lazy rhythm of rocking his hips into Cas', his cock enjoying the friction, Cas' feeling the same way.

Soon enough, Dean was pulling away to sit atop Cas, tugging his shirt over his head and tossing it aside as he tossed the covers aside along with it. Cas smiled and reached his hands out, letting them run over the skin of Dean's stomach and abdomen. Dean took Cas' hands in his and kissed the top of each one. “Your turn,” Dean murmured as he let his hands fall to the edges of Cas’ shirt. Cas sighed before awkwardly wriggling out of it, Dean leaning down to help him until they could both toss it aside.

Dean smiled at the sight of fair skin laid beneath him. He leaned down, pressing his fingertips gently into Cas’ sides as he continued the kiss, their tongues meeting, mapping each other’s mouths with care but also with hunger.

Their hips still rutted together, the pace quickening as both Dean and Cas’ cocks grew harder, and their skin grew hotter. Dean pulled away from the kiss, beginning to slowly shimmy down Cas’ body, pressing light kisses to the skin of his chest and his tummy until he reached the edge of his boxers. Dean grinned up at Cas, who thrusted his hips up a little. “Hurry up, you’re killing me with anticipation,” Castiel told Dean who didn’t argue, only tugged Cas’ boxers down until both of them were awkwardly fumbling with them so that Cas could kick them off.

By the time Cas was giggling a little bit at the whole situation, Dean was doing the same, pulling his boxers down and tossing them aside before sitting between Cas’ leg. Cas smirked a little and spread his legs wider, an invitation that Dean couldn’t help but accept.

Dean leaned down, kissing down Cas’ inner thighs, nipping at the skin there and sucking bruises that made him smile when he thought of how no one else would get to see them except for Cas and Dean. That they would be little, silent marks that stated that Dean was Cas’ and Cas was Dean’s. It made something in Dean’s heart flutter.

Dean soon got down to business, as to say, and pulled away from Cas’ thigh, kissing up the shaft of Cas’ cock until he got to the tip. He then let his lips wrap around Castiel, first around just the head, suckling gently on the smooth skin, tonguing the slit so that Cas was letting loose these beautiful sighs and soft moans. Dean slid down further so that he could lick at the underside of Cas’ cock, and that was a big hit for Cas. “Fuck, Dean,” Cas breathed out as his hips instinctively twitched upwards and into Dean’s mouth. Dean soothed his hands along the outer sides of Cas’ thighs, and Cas only spread his legs wider.

Cas was perfectly content with everything Dean was doing. It was always nice when they had time for this, lazy morning where neither of them had anywhere to rush off to. They could do whatever they wanted. On lazy, sleepy mornings like this one, however, usually everything was fairly tame, easy, and pleasurable for both of them. It was always nice like that. It was perfect like that.

Cas was in the middle of relishing in the warmth and wetness of Dean’s mouth, when suddenly it was gone, and Cas let out a whimper of dissatisfaction. “Hey, don’t worry. You’re gonna get something a lot better in a second,” Dean soothed, causing Cas’ stomach to flip. “Hand me the lube, will you?” Dean asked. Cas let out a huff of air at the fact that he had to move, since he was perfectly comfortable with Dean’s lips wrapped around him and the comfort of the sheets and the pillows, but still, he knew that things would be much better if he did as Dean had asked.

Castiel shifted, reaching for the bedside table drawer and fumbling with the lube. He sat back to where he was and tossed it to Dean before pulling his legs up to his chest. Dean moved forwards, kissing the inside of Cas’ knee, causing Cas to smile softly. Cas watched as Dean clicked open the cap to the lube, drizzling some onto one finger before placing the lube aside. “You ready?” Dean asked kindly, to which Castiel nodded eagerly. Dean smiled and circled Cas’ rim with his finger, easing the muscle before easily and slowly sliding it in. 

Castiel sighed and shifted into the familiar touch, letting himself relax into the bed. It was always nice when Dean went slow like this, when he took his time as though they had all the time in the world. Sometimes it drove Cas a little crazy, it felt like Dean was teasing him, but he knew in the end it was just Dean trying to take his time, to make things even more pleasurable for Cas. The thought made him smile.

Before Castiel knew it a second finger was sliding in along with the first, and he could feel Dean nuzzling at his thighs, nipping and sucking more bruises, then kissing over the ones that he had made. Castiel smiled at the actions and reached a hand up to card through Dean’s hair. When Dean crooked his fingers in just the right way, Cas’ hand soon fisted in Dean’s hair as he hissed a curse under his breath. Dean grinned and rubbed over that bundle of nerves until Cas was arching into in, moans piercing the air. Dean made note of it and made sure to hit that spot inside of Castiel with every thrust of his two fingers.

Three fingers soon made their way into the mix, Cas feeling stretched enough and Dean wanting to feel Cas almost as much as Cas wanted to feel Dean. Dean thrusted those three fingers in and out until Cas was panting underneath him, gripping the sheets tightly. And Dean could tell, he had been with Cas damn long enough to know when he was ready. Still, he asked gently, “Ready?”

Castiel nodded vigorously and Dean kissed him once on the lips before pulling his fingers out slowly and reaching for the lube. Dean poured a good amount on his own cock before rising up onto his knees and positioning himself against Cas. He looked down at Cas who simply nodded, and Dean understood, slipping slowly and easily into Cas with a quiet groan. Cas’ breath hitched before he let out a moan, hooking his legs around Dean’s waist. Dean moved forwards, simply breathing, taking in the feeling of Cas, one that he loved, one that he could never recreate. 

Dean braced his arms by Cas’ head, but not before running one lovingly through Cas’ dark hair. Cas smiled and leaned into the touch before opening his eyes, looking up into Dean’s. “You can move,” he murmured. Dean took a breath and gave the first thrust, one that was a slow roll of his hips, one that he continued, simply taking in the feeling of Cas, taking in the moment, the calm air around them. It wasn’t rushed, it wasn’t hurried, it was calm and it was sweet, and neither of them quite minded that Dean wasn’t fucking into Cas as though the world depended on it, that it wasn’t rough or fast paced. It was nice. It was perfect.

Dean nuzzled into Cas’ neck, peppering kisses over his skin. “God, Cas, you feel so fucking good,” he groaned into Cas’ skin. Cas ran his hands up Dean’s back and let his fingertips dig into his shoulder blades.

“I could easily say the same about you,” Cas breathed back, grinding his hips up into Dean’s. Dean groaned softly at the feeling, thrusting a little harder, with a little more purpose. Cas ran his hands up into Dean’s hair, tugging when Dean got his thrust just right. “Fuck, right there,” Cas moaned, throwing his head back against the pillows as Dean gave a second, more purposeful thrust. Dean pulled back to get a look at Cas, to look at how he had his neck bared, a pink flush rising up on his face, his eyelashes standing out against fair skin. Dean groaned as he began thrusting harder, sucking bruises along Cas’ neck.

“So perfect, Cas. God, I love you so much,” Dean murmured. 

“I love you too, Dean, God, I love you so much,” Castiel sighed back, legs tightening around Dean, who peppered kisses along Cas’ jaw until he caught Cas’ mouth, and the two kissed, all messily and open mouthed as soft noises echoed from their lips. Heat grew between them, crowding the air around them as Dean rolled his hips harder and Cas moaned loudly, panting harshly. “Fuck, don’t stop, don’t stop,” Cas moaned as Dean continued to hit that sweet spot inside of Cas. Dean nipped at Cas’ earlobe.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you,” Dean soothed as he ran his hand along Cas’ side.

“Fuck, Dean, I’m close,” Cas managed as he fisted the sheets with white knuckles.

“Right there with you,” Dean breathed out as he kissed down Cas’ neck. Both men could feel heat pooling in their lower abdomens, with every thrust threatening to be pushed over the edge, to explode into something else. And it only took a couple more thrusts for that heat, that pleasure to explode inside of Cas who let out a long groan of Dean’s name as hot come pulsed between their bellies.

The sight of Cas coming, clenching around Dean was enough to push Dean over the edge too as he came inside of Cas, burying his head in the crook of Cas’ neck with a moan of Cas’ name.

Once the heat died down, all that remained was Cas and Dean, their sweaty bodies pressed lovingly together. Cas’ legs fell to the side of Dean as Dean slowly pulled out of Cas, yet still remained where he laid. Cas sighed and hummed happily as his hand smoothed over Dean’s back and went up to card through Dean’s hair. He smiled when he felt Dean press a few stray kisses to his neck. “God, I love it when we fuck in the morning,” Cas murmured wondrously, not even minding the fact that there was come pressed between them and they were both covered in sweat. Cas knew it only meant a joint shower and joint showers were the best kind of shower.

“Agreed,” Dean said, though it was muffled from his face being pressed into Cas’ neck.

“I really do love you Dean. I love you more than I can say,” Cas said quietly, causing Dean to bring his head up so that he could look Cas in the eye.

“I love you too, Cas, I love you just as much,” Dean replied with a soft smile on his face. Cas smiled back and leaned forwards to give Dean one last kiss.

“You ready for a shower now?” Castiel asked. And though Dean was perfectly comfortable where he was, he nodded, rolling off of Cas and letting Cas get out of bed first before Dean got up right after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, let me know what you guys thought!!! Maybe you like the whole loving aspect of it or maybe you guys want raw kinky sex, either way it's cool!! As always I'll promote [my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) where you can talk to me, send me things, be my friend, harass me, whatever you'd like to do!!! Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope that all of you are doing well <3 :D


End file.
